Untergangers Anthem
The Untergangers Anthem (also called Der Untergangers Anthem and The International Untergangers Anthem) is a song, representing the Unterganging community (albeit unofficially.) The lyrics were composed by subtitlecomedy and mfaizsyahmi, and is sung to the State Anthem of the Russian Federation (formerly Soviet Anthem). Background The first instance of the anthem came about in mfaizsyahmi's promotional parody for the then-new Unterganger Awards. The scene used is A Woman In Berlin's version of Weidling announces Berlin's surrender scene. The parody tells of justifications for the creation of the new award show, with most of the people seen depicted as Untergangers. The anthem plays through the outdoor public announcement system after Weidling (depicted as TheSilverUniverse) finishes his announcement. Following the parody's upload, Unterganger DictatorAntics and a few others suggested that mfaizsyahmi complete the partially-spoofed Russian anthem heard in the parody. The first draft of the parody, posted in the forums, is more or less a minor rewording of the translated anthem, and without much effort to match the syllables (called dubtitling). Subtitlecomedy then drafted his revised version, in which the lyrics were revamped to match the syllable and beat of the original Russian anthem. Only some of mfaizsyahmi's version is preserved in content, with only one line from the chorus left intact. Subtitlecomedy's version was given the 'seal of approval' by mfaizsyahmi, and was generally supported by Untergangers who followed the development of the anthem. Soalric, following the major triumph of the plagiarism of his Slender Man parody by SlenderManArmy, then decided to create a parody featuring the anthem, as a special thanks to the Untergangers who have helped him defend his stolen parody. In the parody are montage of Hitler ranting, still images related to the lyrics, and parodies made by various Untergangers. The song since then were used to celebrate victories of plagiarism cases and the annual International Untergangers' Day, though the latter remains an obscure and unmarked day in many Untergangers' calendars. In January 2014, Soalric composed another lyric for the Unternationale, using the song of the Internationale. Composition The anthem is sung with the National Anthem of Russia and the former Soviet anthem. Like the two national anthems, the Untergangers Anthem consists of three stanzas of 4 lines, with a chorus of 5 lines following each stanza. The lyrics are centered around the Untergangers. It contains lines that points to their unity, their role as conveyor of the 'will of the people', Hitler Rants Parodies' role and influence on other Untergangers, and their motive of pastiching the film simply for having fun as opposed to flouting its copyright. There are also parody universe references of Untergangers being Fegeleins, having Fegelein as the Untergangers' hero, and the variety of parody themes. Some real world references, including Untergangers' preferred video editor Sony Vegas, and the Fair Use argument in which their parodies are justified, are also present. Lyrics Soviet Union Anthem Mfaizsyahmi's version An unbreakable union of free parody makers The Fegeleins joined together forever to stand Long live the creation of the will of the netizens The united, mighty Der Untergangers! Be glorious, our friend Fegelein A trustworthy stronghold of anticship of peoples(people)! Spoofs of Der Untergang, Lulz for Untergangers May from it ROFLs and ROFLs be had! Though the DMCAs the sun of freedom has shined(shone) upon us And the great HRP has lighted the way We're motivated by Fegelein to wreck havoc to the bunker To creativeness and great feats he inspired us! Be glorious... Soalric's version A strong mighty union of lulzy YouTubers The Fegeleins together forever to stand. The will of the people will always be present Be free in our spoofing, Der Untergangers! Our hero Fegelein! Long live the antic men Spoofs of the movie, and lulz for the folks Laugh at Der Untergang, pastiched by the Gangers' hands May from it ROFLs and ROFLs be had! Through claims by the media, the Fair Use have saved us We're led by the great HRP to the way Inspired by our Fegelein, to ruin the bunker To be more creative and make parodies Glorious, our Fegelein! Lulz for the Internets Spoofs of the movie, and lulz for the folks Laugh at Der Untergang, pastiched by the Gangers' hands May from it ROFLs and ROFLs be had! We'll use Sony Vegas, disputed the claimants and thrusted the movie to memehood of fame Our laughs will expand on a myriad of canons From Stalin to Kittredge and all in between Glorious, our Fegelein! Lulz for the Internets Spoofs of the movie, and lulz for the folks Laugh at Der Untergang, pastiched by the Gangers' hands May from it ROFLs and ROFLs be had! KurwaAntics's version Salute, Der Untergangers who make parodies, Our parodies will entertain the whole world! The master of antics versus the poor old man. With our creative minds, fun is infinite! Follow our Fegelein! Stacy, our strong pillar! Spoofs of the movie, the fun and the joy! Unite all parodists! Strength of the netizens! May the joy and fun maintain forever! We used to experience the copyright takedowns. Despite being eliminated, we still advance! Editing and flipping, headpasting and effects, Multi-variation of stories and plots! Follow our Fegelein! Stacy, our strong pillar! Spoofs of the movie, the fun and the joy! Unite all parodists! Strength of the netizens! May the joy and fun maintain forever! Various parodies, and various contests, various awards and the Hall of Fame! Elect the elites and promote their masterpieces. Recruiting new people and expand our world! Follow our Fegelein! Stacy, our strong pillar! Spoofs of the movie, the fun and the joy! Unite all parodists! Strength of the netizens! May the joy and fun maintain forever! The Internationale Now come forth and mock with glee, Point and laugh at Fascists! The Unternationale, Calls forth the parodists! Paragons of comedy, Fear tyrants no longer! The Unternationale, Unites all the 'gangers! Another years's gone so quickly, A year of satire, farce and mirth. We witnessed parodies aplenty From out peers across the Earth! Even though copyright strikes flew at us, And tried to ruin all our fun. We kept the collab up through their fuss, Now we are over halfway done! So come forth and mock with glee, Point and laugh at Fascists! The Unternationale, Calls forth the parodists! Paragons of comedy, Fear tyrants no longer! The Unternationale, Unites all the 'gangers! Lots of parodies were made web-wide, Many series you should not miss! DictatorAntics gave a thrill ride In his work "The Antic Menace"! Ben A.D. showed Rosen as a madman In his "Revenge of the Plamz"! Lastly, Soalric screwed up Disneyland In his series "Der Disneygang"! Paragons of comedy, Fear tyrants no longer! The Unternationale, Unites all the 'gangers! Round New Year's, Jennie entered our echelon, Then PunchOfJustice joined as well! And now they're Unterganging icons. There is no doubt they will excel! So come forth and mock with glee, Point and laugh at Fascists! The Unternationale, Calls forth the parodists! Paragons of comedy, Fear tyrants no longer! The Unternationale, Unites all the 'gangers! References External links *Proposed Unterganger Anthem - Downfall Parodies Forum Category:Parodies Category:Songs